starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dooku
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 102 BBY | thuiswereld = Serenno | master = Yoda | padawans = Rael Averross Qui-Gon Jinn | sithmaster = Darth Sidious | sithapprentice = Asajj Ventress Savage Opress Grievous Quinlan Vos | sterfte = 19 BBY, Invisible Hand | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = Sith Lord | bijnaam = Tyranus | functie = Politieke leider van de CIS | combatform = Form II | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,93 meter | haarkleur = Zilver | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop | affiliatie = Jedi Order Sith CIS }} 250px|thumb|Dooku's beeld in de Jedi Archives Dooku van House Serenno was een van de invloedrijkste personen in het universum in het laatste decennium van de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd de invloed de voormalige Jedi Master nog groter als politieke leider van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Niemand wist echter dat Count Dooku een Sith Lord was die samen met Darth Tyranus de Clone Wars in gang zetten. Dooku werd uiteindelijk door Sidious in de steek gelaten en stierf op het einde van de Clone Wars om plaats te maken voor de komst van Darth Vader als Sidious' nieuwe leerling. Biografie Jeugd Dooku was van geboorte de Count van Serenno waardoor hij eigenlijk een van de rijkste personen was in het universum. Dooku's vader van Count Gora en zijn moeder Anya. Dooku had een broer genaamd Ramil en een zus genaamd Jenza. Toen Dooku's Force-krachten duidelijk begonnen te worden, zette Gora Dooku voor de poort van zijn paleis af en riep hij de Jedi op om de 'freak' te komen halen. Gora minachtte de Jedi en was blij dat hij van Dooku verlost was. Dooku werd ingedeeld in de Hawkbat Clan met younglings als Sifo-Dyas, Zang Arraira en Arath Tarrex. Onder Tera Sinube probeerde Dooku als youngling steeds te streven naar perfectie. Dooku zonderde zich vaak af en werd ietwat als een zonderling beschouwd. Maar met Sifo-Dyas kreeg Dooku een hechte band ook al raadden de Jedi hen dat af. Toen Dooku twaalf was, keerde hij samen met zijn clangenoten en Masters Yoda, Sinube en Yula Braylon terug naar Serenno om het galactic festival bij te wonen. Daar voelde hij de aanwezigheid van zijn zus Jenza en redde hij haar van een aantal dieven. Toen Jenza en Dooku echter de Great Assembly bezochten, vond er een aardbeving plaats en moesten ze allebei onder het puin worden gehaald. Count Gora was woedend toen hij merkte wie Dooku was en de Jedi moesten Serenno meteen verlaten. Toch bleven Dooku en Jenza contact houden met elkaar, ook al mocht dat niet van de Jedi. Yoda vertelde aan Dooku hoe de Jedi hem hadden gevonden voor de poorten van het paleis op Serenno. Samen met Sifo-Dyas brak Dooku in de Jedi Archives binnen om de Bogan Collection te bekijken, een verzameling van Sith artefacten. Een van de Jedi Masters die interesse had in zulke voorwerpen was Lene Kostana. Dooku hoopte om door haar te worden gekozen als Padawan vanwege haar interessante missies, maar zij koos Sifo-Dyas en niemand minder dan Yoda koos Dooku als Padawan. Padawan Samen met Kostana en Sifo-Dyas reisde Dooku naar Protobranch waar Sifo-Dyas een ramp had voorspeld in een visioen. De Jedi Council vond het niet nodig om gevolg te geven aan het visioen, maar Sifo-Dyas' visioen bleek correct te zijn. Dooku geraakte ontgoocheld in de Republic dat enkel interesse toonde in de economische waarde die verloren was gegaan en niet in alle Bivall die waren gesneuveld. Dooku bleef heel de tijd contact houden met Jenza, maar daar kwam een einde aan tijdens de begrafenis van Dooku's moeder Anya. Jenza had gesmeekt aan Dooku om de begrafenis bij te wonen om haar te ondersteunen. Dooku biechtte zijn contact op met zijn zus aan de Jedi Council, maar beloofde het voorgoed te verbreken als hij naar Serenno mocht gaan voor de begrafenis. Kostana en Sifo-Dyas ondernamen een missie in de buurt van Serenno en namen Dooku mee. Maar tijdens de begrafenis brak er protest uit van de inwoners van Serenno. Gora viel Dooku fysiek aan en onbewust keerde Dooku zich tegen zijn familie. Dooku had spijt van zijn actie, maar Jenza wou nu zelf geen contact meer hebben met haar broer. Kort daarna bezocht het trio een planeet waar het op zoek ging naar een Sith voorwerp. Dooku en Sifo-Dyas kregen een hele resem visioenen van de toekomst en Dooku gebruikte voor het eerst Force Lightning om hun belagers te doden. Dooku besefte de invloed die de Dark Side kon hebben en zag hoe zijn vriend Sifo-Dyas leed onder de tol die hij betaalde voor het krijgen van zijn visioenen. Jedi Master Dooku werd een van de meest stijlvolle en dodelijkste schermers in Form II met de Lightsaber. Toen Dooku een Jedi Knight was geworden, nam hij eerst Rael Averross als Padawan en daarna als Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Dooku geraakte langzaam maar zeker gefrustreerd door de Jedi en door de talloze regels die hun echte macht beperkten. Hoewel Dooku een gerespecteerd Jedi Master werd en de Dark Side niet opzocht, bleef hij wel beschikken over Force Lightning, waardoor hij extreme omstandigheden er alles aan moest doen om deze Dark Side kracht onder controle te houden. Dooku en Qui-Gon ontrafelden een geheim van Master Yula Braylon, namelijk dat ze een zoon had, de Jedi Arath Tarrex. De aanleiding van de ontdekking hiervan was een crash van Ramil, de broer van Dooku, in een Swoop race op Coruscant. Na dat incident aanvaardde Dooku een zetel in de Jedi High Council. Dooku sprak met zijn charisma niet zelden voor de Senate, al werd hem en de Jedi dat niet altijd in dank afgenomen. Dooku pleitte onder andere voor meer financiële middelen zodat het vervoer van goederen vlot zou kunnen blijven verlopen, ook naar planeten in de Outer Rim. Toen Dooku echter een bericht kreeg van Jenza dat Serenno was veroverd door een groep Abyssin stond de High Council niet toe dat Dooku tussenbeide zou komen. Dooku's vader was gestorven en Ramil was nu de nieuwe Count. Toch ging Dooku naar Serenno dankzij de hulp van Lene Kostana en Sifo-Dyas, wier visioenen een alsmaar grotere tol begonnen te eisen. Hoewel Dooku nooit Obi-Wan Kenobi ontmoette toen hij de Padawan van Jinn was, sprak Qui-Gon met respect over Obi-Wan. Dooku hielp in die periode ook Mother Talzin op Dathomir. Zelfs voor de dood van Qui-Gon in 32 BBY raakte Dooku uitgekeken op de Republic en de corruptie die heerste in de Senate. Hij verliet de Jedi Order waardoor hij een van de Lost Twenty werd. Dooku's bronzium beeld werd in de Jedi Archives geplaatst. Tyranus en plannen van de Clone Wars Darth Sidious was op de hoogte van Dooku en kon hem overtuigen om zijn nieuwe leerling te worden, waardoor hij de naam Tyranus kreeg. Sidious had na Darth Maul nood aan een charismatische leerling die perfect als demagoog kon inspelen op de noden van het universum. Hij legde aan Dooku zijn plannen uit voor de Clone Wars en hoe zij beide partijen zouden sturen en uiteindelijk zelf de overwinning zouden behalen. Een eerste stap was het overhalen van een andere ontgoochelde Jedi Master, Sifo-Dyas. Sifo-Dyas bestelde op vraag van Dooku in het geheim een clone leger op Kamino voor de Republic aangezien er geen groots leger meer was geweest in eeuwen. Als Tyranus gaf Dooku daarna de opdracht aan het Pyke Syndicate om Sifo-Dyas op te ruimen, wat geschiedde. Tyranus wist echter niet dat de Pykes de Senatorial aide Silman hadden gegrepen om hem indien nodig in te zetten als bewijsmateriaal. Tyranus nam vervolgens Jango Fett aan op de Moons of Bogden om te fungeren als DNA voor de clones van de Republic. Tyranus en Sidious zorgden ook dat de clones bio-chips kregen ingepland die hun absolute trouw ten opzichte van Palpatine moesten verzekeren via Order 66. Clone Wars voorbereiding Dooku nam een leerling aan in de vorm van Asajj Ventress, een Dathomirian Nightsister die was opgeleid door een Jedi op Rattatak. Na lang te zijn verdwenen in het universum maakte Dooku langzaam zijn opwachting om oproer te stoken en om tal van stelsels warm te maken voor zijn nieuwe beweging die de Confederacy of Independent Systems zou worden. Vooral grote economische spelers als de Trade Federation en het Commerce Guild hadden oren naar Dooku's plannen waarin hij de Republic grondig wilde omvormen en een einde wilde maken aan de corruptie en economische hervormingen wilde doorvoeren. Aan Nute Gunray beloofde hij de dood van Padmé Amidala die door premiejagers werd opgejaagd. Obi-Wan Kenobi kon echter op die manier het spoor volgen van Jango Fett waardoor hij niet enkel het clone leger ontdekte op Kamino, maar ook de samenkomst van de Separatist Council kon volgen op Geonosis. Vermoedelijk hadden Dooku en Sidious gepland dat de Jedi net op dat moment het clone leger zouden ontdekken. Hoewel de Jedi wisten van Dooku's plannen om zich af te scheiden van de Republic bleven ze geloven dat hij nooit tot geweld zou overgaan en dat zijn bedoelingen vreedzaam en diplomatisch zouden verlopen. Clone Wars Geonosis 250px|thumb|Dooku's Force Lightning Op Geonosis werd de CIS officieel geboren en sloten economische grootmachten zich aan bij Dooku die beloofde dat er 10.000 meer stelsels zouden volgen. Dooku bezocht de gevangen genomen Obi-Wan Kenobi en vroeg hem om zich bij hem aan te sluiten om de Sith te vernietigen. Mogelijk hoopte Dooku om Obi-Wan echt in te lijven als zijn leerling en om Sidious op termijn te doden en om zijn plaats in te nemen. Obi-Wan weigerde, maar had wel voor het eerst de naam van Sidious gehoord. De plannen om Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala te executeren in de Geonosis Arena verliepen uiteindelijk niet naar wens. Mace Windu leidde een Jedi missie naar Geonosis, ook al waren de Jedi hopeloos in de minderheid tegenover alle Battle Droids van de CIS. Toch trok Dooku zich terug in de catacomben toen de Clone Troopers de Jedi kwamen versterken onder leiding van Yoda. Daar schonk Poggle the Lesser geheime plannen van een superwapen aan Dooku die zei dat ze veiliger zouden zijn in handen van zijn meester. Dooku zag in dat de strijd in hun nadeel verliep en vluchtte naar een hangar waar zijn Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop stond te wachten. Anakin en Obi-Wan probeerden Dooku af te stoppen, maar dat liep niet goed af voor de Jedi. Dooku kon beide Jedi makkelijk de baas dankzij nieuwe Sith-krachten, zoals Force Lightning, en sneed Anakins rechterarm af tot aan de elleboog. Toen ook Yoda verscheen, diende Dooku zich tot het uiterste te verdedigen. Met een list kon hij Yoda afleiden om zo te kunnen ontsnappen naar Coruscant waar hij in The Works Darth Sidious ontmoette en hem op de hoogte bracht van het begin van de Clone Wars. De Jedi waren beducht voor Dooku's kwaliteiten, ook al geloofden ze niet wat hij tegen Obi-Wan had verteld over Sidious. De Jedi wisten wel dat er nog een Sith Lord actief was, maar ze wisten niet of dat Dooku was en of Dooku al dan niet de meester of de leerling was. Eerste strijdperken Ondanks de nederlaag op Geonosis, was de CIS nog lang niet verslagen. In een strijd om gebruik te mogen maken van de hyperspace routes van de Hutts probeerden Dooku en Ventress met hulp van Ziro de Jedi in diskrediet te brengen door te laten uitschijnen dat zij de zoon van Jabba, Rotta, hadden ontvoerd. Anakin Skywalker en zijn nieuwe padawan Ahsoka Tano konden de Huttling echter redden op Teth en naar Tatooine voeren. Daar bekampte Dooku Anakin voor een eerste maal na hun duel op Geonosis. Anakin had Dooku echter beetgenomen en Ahsoka voor Rotta laten zorgen. Jabba doorzag Dooku's spelletje en schonk de steun aan de Republic die zijn oom Ziro liet arresteren. De CIS faalde er ook in om de Toydarian aan hun zijde te krijgen en de grootse plannen met de Malevolence werden tenietgedaan door Anakin en Obi-Wan. Ondertussen was Dooku ook begonnen met General Grievous op te leiden als vechter met de lightsabers, ook al was Grievous geen Force sensitive. Grievous was de militaire leider van de CIS terwijl Dooku het politieke gezicht was en zodoende zich officieel afzijdig kon houden van de militaire acties van de CIS. Na de redding van Nute Gunray door Ventress, testte Dooku Grievous door twee Jedi binnen te loodsen in zijn burcht in het Vassek System. 250px|thumb|Dooku gevangen op Florrum Dooku bleef tijdens de Clone Wars voortdurend opgejaagd wild voor de Jedi Order en de Republic. Nadat Anakin en Obi-Wan hem bijna hadden gegrepen op zijn cruiser, stortten zowel Dooku als de Jedi neer op Vanqor waar de Sith Lord werd gegrepen door Hondo Ohnaka en zijn piraten. Dooku werd gegijzeld op Florrum waar de piraten ook Anakin en Obi-Wan zouden gijzelen na een faliekant afgelopen missie om Dooku mee te nemen voor de Republic. Uiteindelijk moest Dooku samenwerken met de Jedi om te kunnen ontsnappen vanop Florrum. Dooku zou die vernedering niet vergeten … Vredesonderhandelingen en een nieuwe leerling Dooku steunde de Death Watch op Mandalore, maar omdat de plannen niet naar wens verliepen, zei hij zijn steun op en gaf hij Pre Vizsla van Death Watch een snee met zijn lightsaber als herinnering voor zijn ongeduld. Death Watch ging vervolgens hun eigen weg tijdens de Clone Wars. Dooku moest overgaan tot actie toen er in de Separatist Senate vraag was om de diplomatie met de Republic te hervatten. Dit zou uiteraard de plannen van de Sith dwarsbomen en Dooku liet voorstander Mina Bonteri vermoorden en tegelijkertijd een aanslag plannen op Coruscant. De Republic gaf alle hoop op diplomatie op en de Military Enhancement Bill werd goedgekeurd. Ondertussen was Sidious het meermaals falen van Ventress beu geworden en hij gaf Dooku de opdracht om haar te doden. Dooku liet haar aan haar lot over, maar Ventress kon gewond terugkeren naar haar planeet Dathomir waar ze werd ontvangen door Talzin. Ventress wilde wraak nemen, maar een aanslag op zijn leven met hulp van twee andere Nightsisters mislukte. Talzin zei dat ze een plan had en dat Ventress zich even rustig moest houden. Ze contacteerde Dooku en zei dat ze hem aan een nieuwe leerling kon helpen. Dooku ging akkoord en kreeg Savage Opress onder zijn hoede. Talzin weigerde trouwens een samenwerking met de CIS, maar Dooku was tevreden met zijn nieuwe leerling, een verwant van Darth Maul die Dooku zich herinnerde als de Sith die was gedood op Naboo. 250px|thumb|Dooku vs Asajj Ventress Dooku trainde Opress die vooral een ruw instrument bleek te zijn. Zo doodde hij King Katuunko van de Toydarian in plaats van hem voldoende te bedreigen. Maar Dooku had niet in de gaten dat Opress eigenlijk trouw was aan Talzin. Ventress kon aan boord glippen van Dooku's schip waar ze samen met Opress vocht tegen hun voormalige meester. Gelukkig voor Dooku sloegen de stoppen bij Opress door en weigerde hij ook naar Ventress' bevelen te luisteren. Opress vluchtte en Ventress kon ook niet afrekenen met Dooku. Plannen op Naboo & wraak Dooku leidde de operaties op Mon Cala, Naboo en Zygerria. Op Naboo streed hij opnieuw met Anakin Skywalker, maar Dooku ruilde Anakin tegen Grievous die door de Gungans en de Republic op zijn beurt gevangen was genomen. Daarna volgde nog een missie op Naboo waarin Darth Sidious eigenlijk plande om Dooku te laten doden door Anakin en zo te beginnen met Anakin definitief in te lijven als zijn leerling. Nadat Sidious ontvoerd was geweest door Cad Bane in opdracht van Dooku, kon Anakin Dooku bekampen in Theed. Dooku voelde dat Anakin alsmaar sterker werd en verkoos om te vluchten. Dooku was het verraad van Talzin niet vergeten en stuurde Grievous op pad naar Dathomir waar de Nightsisters zo goed als allemaal werden uitgemoord. Enkel Talzin en Ventress konden ontkomen terwijl Dooku afzag van een pijnlijke voodoo spreuk die Talzin uitvoerde op Dooku's lichaam vanop Dathomir. Ook met Hondo Ohnaka stond er nog een rekening open en Grievous vernietigde Hondo's basis op Florrum. Tyranus onthuld 250px|thumb|Dooku vs Anakin en Obi-Wan op Oba Diah Tyranus en Sidious moesten alle zeilen bijzetten om het geheim van Order 66 niet te laten uitlekken toen enkele clones bleken te beseffen wat er aan de hand was. Sidious en Dooku slaagden er daarna in om de Intergalactic Banking Clan in handen te duwen van de Republic door Rush Clovis te bedreigen. Na Clovis' dood kreeg Palpatine alle macht over het IBC. Daarna moest Dooku opnieuw een belangrijke missie vervullen. Sidious was immers op de hoogte gebracht van het feit dat de Pykes jaren geleden een bewijs hadden achtergehouden dat Dooku kon linken aan de dood van Sifo-Dyas. Dooku trok naar Oba Diah waar hij echter Kenobi en Skywalker ontmoette. Lom Pyke verklaarde dat Dooku eigenlijk Darth Tyranus was en nadat hij Lom doodde, kon Dooku andermaal vluchten. De Jedi waren nu wel op de hoogte dat Dooku niet Sidious was, maar wel zijn leerling. Ventress & Maul Nadat Anakin en Obi-Wan verhinderden dat de CIS een gigantisch Kyber Crystal konden bemachtigen vanop Utapau, kregen de Jedi het veelbesproken idee om Dooku in het geheim te vermoorden. Zij vermoedden dat dit de kortste manier was om de Clone Wars te doen stoppen. De Jedi maakten hiervoor gebruik van Dooku's ex-leerling Asajj Ventress die als premiejager actief was. Hiervoor kreeg ze de hulp van de excentrieke Jedi Quinlan Vos. Dit zorgde uiteindelijk voor tal van intriges waardoor Vos en Ventress verliefd werden op elkaar, maar waardoor Vos tijdelijk werd verleid door de Dark Side en Dooku's leerling werd. Dooku kon uiteindelijk weer ontkomen, maar Ventress redde het leven van Quinlan waardoor zij uiteindelijk wel overleed aan haar verwondingen die waren veroorzaakt door Dooku's Force Lightning. Daarna achtte Sidious de tijd rijp om af te rekenen met Talzin die maar bleef opduiken dankzij haar esoterische Force krachten. Hiervoor probeerde Sidious Talzins zoon Maul als lokaas uit te spelen. De overblijvende krachten van Mauls Shadow Collective namen het op Zanbar en Ord Mantell op tegen de CIS waardoor Dooku en Grievous gevangen werden genomen. Maar ook de Republic kreeg oren van de activiteit waardoor Maul moest samenspannen met Dooku en Grievous om te ontsnappen. Dooku doodde Tiplee en werd daarna op Dathomir bezeten door de geest van Talzin die echter werd verdreven door Sidious. Talzin werd daarna definitief gedood door Grievous, al kon Maul wel ontsnappen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars probeerden Sidious en Dooku in een Sith-ritueel om Yoda te vernietigen via een visioen op Moraband. Yoda kon de identiteit van Sidious echter net niet achterhalen, maar had een belangrijke les onthouden, namelijk dat de Jedi misschien niet voorbestemd waren om de Clone Wars te winnen en dat een andere oplossing nodig was op lange termijn. Overlijden 250px|thumb|Dooku vlak voor zijn dood Dooku leidde met Grievous de beslissende Battle of Coruscant vanop de Invisible Hand waarop ze Palpatine gijzelden nadat ze hem hadden ontvoerd. Anakin en Obi-Wan waren nog maar eens de Jedi van dienst om het probleem op te lossen en ze wisten uiteraard dat ze in een valstrik gingen lopen. Dooku confronteerde hen beiden op de brug van het schip, maar Anakin was enorm sterk geworden. De Jedi vielen Dooku samen aan en ook al kon Dooku Obi-Wan afschudden, Anakin bleek gewoon te sterk en sneed Dooku's handen af. Skywalker hield twee lightsabers rond Dooku's hals, terwijl de Sith Lord vragend naar Palpatine keek. Hij realiseerde zich dat niet de Jedi, maar hij zelf in de val was gelopen en dat het de bedoeling was dat Anakin hem zou vermoorden, aangezien Sidious van plan was om Anakin in te lijven als nieuwe leerling. Anakin aarzelde, maar onthoofde Dooku op vraag van Palpatine. Dooku's Lightsaber Count Dooku mocht dan wel een ouderwetse stijl van Lightsaber combat hanteren, Form II, dit maakte van hem één van de meest geduchte tegenstanders in een Lightsaber duel. Zijn stijl werd vooral gebruikt in een tijd waarin de Jedi het nog opnamen tegen de Sith in Lightsabers duels. In de periode dat de Sith 'uitgestorven' waren moesten de Jedi het opnemen tegen tegenstanders met Blasters of andere energiewapens. Nadat hij de Jedi Order verliet nam Count Dooku afstand van het wapen dat hij onder Yoda had gemaakt en bouwde een nieuwe Lightsaber. Hij verving het blauwe Adegan Crystal met een rood. Die Lightsaber had een gebogen handvat zoals het in het tijdperk van Form II de gewoonte was. Deze vorm haalde het beste uit deze stijl van vechten. Inhoudelijk werkte de Lightsaber identiek als alle anderen, alleen had Dooku een mechanisme geïnstalleerd dat het lemmet halveerde door een druk op een knop. Ook installeerde hij een lange 'Emitter Guard' aan het lemmet. Magnatomic bedekking zorgde voor een betere greep bij de bediening van het wapen. Hoewel Dooku afstand had genomen van de Jedi, maakte hij nog steeds het eresaluut wanneer hij een duel aanvatte. Dooku's heft was 35,50 centimeter lang en 7,60 centimeter breed. Legends 250px|thumb|Dooku als Jedi in 'Legends' Dooku werd vaak in Legends opgevoerd, zowel in games, in comics als in Star Wars: Clone Wars. Zijn verleden als Jedi blijft voorlopig een vraagteken in de nieuwe canon (zoals zijn meester in Legends Thame Cerulian), maar enkele verhalen uit Legends werden op een een gelijkaardige wijze hergebruikt in canon (zoals de verleiding van Quinlan en de redemption van Ventress). Achter de Schermen Dooku werd gespeeld door veteraan Christopher Lee. Dooku verscheen niet zo gek lang in beeld tijdens de films, maar kreeg een sleutelrol in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Lee sprak Dooku's stem in voor de film, maar daarna was het Corey Burton die de stem insprak. Doku betekent vergif in het Japans. Tijdens actiescènes werd Dooku gepeeld door Kyle Rowling. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Seizoen 1 - 6 Bron Canon *Dooku: Lost Jedi *Master and Apprentice *Dark Disciple *Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir *Tarkin *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Complete Locations 2016 *Galactic Atlas *Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Dooku in de Databank *Ultimate Star Wars Bron Legends *Star Wars: Clone Wars *HoloNet News (website) *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Labyrinth of Evil - Novel *Legacy of the Jedi - Novel *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head Category:Jedi Masters category:Lost Twenty category:Mensen Category:CIS Council Members category:Sith Lords